Siete virtudes
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: 7 virtudes de Lily Evans.Reto 7 Desinterés: Y en el momento en que vio su rostro desfigurado se sintió perdedora, perdedora sin James, porque él era su mitad y ella sería incapaz de salvarse sin él. Viñetas Retos a la Carta
1. Caridad

**Aquí estoy con 7 virtudes con Lily Evans como protagonista, del LiveJournal Retos a la Carta. **

**Reto: 1. Caridad**

**Número de palabras: 295**

**Summary: Porque a pesar de todo, Peter no es un mal chico. Al menos eso piensa Lily.**

Peter Pettigrew no es un mal chico. Algo idiota y embelesado con sus ídolos Black y Potter, pero buen chico en definitiva. Al menos eso piensa Lily cuando le ve esforzándose en la sala común por hacer los deberes. Porque ella sabe que Peter es el merodeador que más se esfuerza de los cuatro, (incluso más que Remus Lupin) pero es quien peores resultados obtiene. Porque Lily es observadora y se da cuenta que guarda enseguida los trabajos y exámenes corregidos cuando se los devuelven, aunque luego les diga a sus amigos que le ha ido bien, mientras Potter y Black alardean de sus notables e incluso sobresalientes sin mover un dedo. Porque se da cuenta de la mirada ávida al observar como la profesora McGonagall les indica un movimiento nuevo con la varita y también de que es el último en irse a la cama cuando están de exámenes. Pero Peter no tiene ningún talento especial, y aun esforzándose ha logrado pasar de curso por los pelos. Por eso Lily, aunque le cante las cuarenta como a cualquier otro Merodeador, no puede evitar sentir cariño hacia él, como si fuera un hermano pequeño a quien proteger. Así que por caridad para con Peter, decide ayudarle con el ensayo de McGonagall acerca de los principios de la transfiguración de seres vertebrado simples, porque se da cuenta de que lleva veinte minutos en la misma página y que su expresión de frustración va en aumento. Y aunque Lily esté en medio de un complejo ensayo voluntario con base a los doce usos de la sangre de dragón y su combinatoria con las pociones revitalizantes, decide ir a ayudar a Peter, porque a pesar de todo, Peter no es un mal chico. Al menos eso piensa Lily.

* * *

**Bueno, no creo que Lily pusiera la vida de su familia en las manos de alguien en quien no confiara. **

**Se aceptan críticas.**

**Un beso a todos.**


	2. Pureza

**Segunda viñeta de Lily**

**Reto: 2. Pureza**

**Palabras: 395**

**Summary: **Porque James tiene imaginación, pero no es ciego, y percibe en sus gestos, en sus miradas, en cada una de las palabras que pronuncia, que Lily es dulce, un tanto inocente y pura.

**Espero que os guste!**

**Pureza**

James Potter observa detenidamente a Lily mientras ésta ríe divertida en el lago. Lo primero que ve es su pelo, intenso y llameante, cayendo libre hasta la cintura. Su piel es blanca como el marfil, aunque cubierta por cientos y cientos de pecas diminutas que James se muere de ganas de contar una a una. Pese a no ser demasiado alta y a su figura esbelta y menuda, su seguridad y carácter hacen que crezca sustancialmente a los ojos de cualquiera que la haya hecho enfadar. James suele reparar mucha atención en el busto, motivo tanto de insomnio como de sueños intranquilos, pero éste no es el día. Porque su delicado cuello da paso a un rostro delicado y de facciones suaves y a sus labios, rojos y carnosos, que se curvan en sonrisas y en muecas de enfado, por los que salen de las más dulces palabras a la ironía más afilada y que causan mil y una sensaciones cuando James los mira, los recuerda o imagina su tacto y sabor. Pero aquel día James pone menos atención en los muchos detalles que adora de Lily, porque su mirada hoy es más intensa que nunca. Aunque no sabe si lo ha imaginado, él ha visto a su pelirroja mirarlo, y sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que James tiene gravados con fuego ardiente en su mente, le han causado una pequeña revolución a escala interna. Porque la desea y quiere pasar todos los días de su vida contando una y otra vez los centenares de manchitas perfectas que le cubren la piel, porque cuando la ve siente un calor intenso que apenas puede ocultar. Pero sabe que aunque Lily Evans esté hecha para pecar no hay palabra que se le ajuste más que pureza. Porque James tiene imaginación, pero no es ciego, y percibe en sus gestos, en sus miradas, en cada una de las palabras que pronuncia, que Lily es dulce, un tanto inocente y pura. Por eso baja la mirada cuando ella lo mira y él está pensando en cosas que le avergüenzan. Aunque James no sabe que Lily no sólo es dulce y un tanto inocente, no sabe que los ojos de Lily a veces se enturbian y se vuelven salvajes por el deseo, y que ella baja la mirada cuando él la mira y ella está pensando en cosas que le avergüenzan…

* * *

¿Qué tal¡Las opiniones son bienvenidas!

Un beso


	3. Paciencia

**Y una virtud más de Lily.**

**Reto: 3. Paciencia**

**Número de palabras: 514**

**Summary: Ser prefecta es algo que Lily ha deseado desde su primer día en Hogwarts, pero no contaba con una variable imprescindible en la ecuación: los Merodeadores.**

**Que disfrutéis la lectura**

**Paciencia**

Ser prefecta es algo que Lily ha deseado desde su primer día en Hogwarts. Se ha esforzado y ha trabajado duro por ello, y cuando el sobre que llegaba cada verano a Lakeshore Road, nº32, fue un poco más grueso y pesado que de costumbre, a Lily le temblaron las manos por la emoción. Ese día salieron a cenar fuera, y sus padres no dejaron de mirarla con orgullo. Los cuatro primeros años en Hogwarts se había informado de las responsabilidades de los prefectos, así como de los privilegios, y le parecía que ocupar el cargo sería algo que podría asumir completamente. Pero Lily Evans no contaba con algo, una variable imprescindible en la ecuación: los Merodeadores. Porque en las cinco semanas que lleva de curso, Lily ha desarrollado unos precisos instintos que le dicen cuando uno de esos cuatro sinvergüenza ha roto alguna de las normas del colegio y le está siendo muy útil: ha pillado a Black y a Potter colocando cuerdas invisibles a la altura de las rodillas en un pasadizo que lleva a las mazmorras, a los cuatro con bombas fétidas en las manos en lo alto de la escalinata del Hall, a Black agarrando a la señora Norris con cara de pocos amigos en un pasillo oscuro, a Potter enseñando poemas obscenos a las armaduras… La lista sigue y sigue, pero Lily se siente incapaz de hacer frente a tres años más de Merodeadores. Por suerte, la pelirroja puede disfrutar ahora de unos minutos de paz y descanso en la sala común…

-Oh, dulce Evans¿no querrías, hermosa damisela, unirte a mí en este camino que es la vida?

¿Había dicho paz y tranquilidad? Esas bonitas palabras acaban de irse, dada su incompatibilidad con la palabra Merodeadores. Lily sencillamente se decide a ignorarle, manteniendo la compostura y evitando mirar a Potter.

-Vamos, Lily, sólo quiero que me digas que sí. Sal conmigo. Habrás tomado la decisión más sabia de tu vida.

Las manos de Lily se cierran en los puños con rabia, sin mostrar otro signo de enfado.

-Déjalo, Prongs. Evans es más estrecha que el ojal de una aguja.

Si Lily no se mordiera las uñas, se las estaría clavando en las palmas de las manos.

-No es eso, Sirius. Sólo es demasiado orgullosa para reconocer que está loca por mí.

El cuerpo de Lily parece que no pueda tensarse más.

-Vamos chicos, dejadlo ya…

-No, Moony, no… esto es demasiado divertido para no seguir.

Los ojos verdes de Lily empiezan a tener un brillo peligroso, a la vez que sus ojos se entrecierran en una señal inequívoca de la inminente explosión.

-Lo que le hace falta es un buen polvo Prongs, así se le quitaría toda la mala leche y ese aire de superioridad que tiene.

Lily ya no puede más, y pasándose la paciencia por la quaffle, le manda a Black un hechizo transformador que no es consciente de saber, y que lo deja con el aspecto con el que ella lo ve: un cerdo.

Eso sí, nunca un cerdo ha sido tan atractivo como aquél.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? No me acaba de convencer...**

**¿Qué opináis?**

**Críticas, consejos o tomatazos, se acepta todo.**

**Un beso**


	4. Perseverancia

**Cuarta virtud.**

**Aunque no tiene éxito colgaré los que me faltan, por aquello de terminar lo que se empieza**

**Perseverancia**

Perseverancia era la palabra que muchos relacionaban con James Potter. Sin embargo, Lily prefería llamarlo ceguera. Después de pasarse dos años preguntándole si quería salir con él de las formas más inverosímiles una media de dos o tres veces por día, Potter seguía en su tozudez habitual. Y es que a pesar de todas las ironías y los comentarios sarcásticos, a pesar de las miradas cansadas e irritadas, de todas las peleas en mil rincones del castillo o los hechizos certeros de Lily, James Potter no hacía más que persistir y cada mañana aparecía ante Lily con renovadas fuerzas que torturaban a la pelirroja. Y Lily ya estaba cansada. Cansada de discutir, cansada de ser la chica cruel que rechazaba a Potter. Cansada de sentir constantemente que Potter la miraba, cansada de sentir constantemente la necesidad de mirar a Potter. Porque aunque cualquiera diría que James Potter está ciego y que Lily Evans nunca aceptaría salir con él, Lily sabía que el cosquilleo en el estómago cuando coincidían sus miradas no era normal, como tampoco lo era desear más que cualquier otra cosa poder pelear con él. Y es que Lily Evans era una chica lista, y sabía que cuando se encerraba en el baño para llorar por la madrugada no era por el estrés del curso. Y aunque fuera orgullosa y testaruda, una digna Gryffindor, sabía que se estaba enamorando poco a poco de Potter, muy a su pesar y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Y le preocupaba llevar tiempo sonrojándose por su sonrisa y le avergonzaba buscarle con la mirada cada vez que entraba en el Gran Comedor. Porque por mucho que lo negara, a Lily le encantaba la perseverancia de James Potter. Y definitivamente creía que padecía de ceguera cuando intentaba conquistarla con los más absurdos e inocentes planes, porque Lily era una chica lista y aunque lo negaría bajo mil cruciatus, en el fondo sabía que ya la había conquistado.

* * *

**Un beso a todo el** **mundo!**


	5. Concentración

**Quinta virtud de Lily. Gracias a aquellos que me han dejado review **

**Teniendo en cuenta que no lo he hecho hasta ahora, es hora de poner el disclaimer (maldita memoria).**

**_Disclaimer: Lily no me pertenece. Los Merodeadores no me pertenecen. Aunque me gustaría que Sirius me perteneciera. Lo que aquí escribo no tiene ningún ánimo de lucro._**

**Concentración**

Lily tenía un don. Des de pequeña había aprendido a desarrollar una increíble capacidad de concentración. No importaba cuan alta pusiera la música su padre, ni cuanto chillara Petunia. Ella podía pasar la tarde entera en el salón leyendo libros y más libros. Esa capacidad le había servido para leer en los recreos del colegio, cuando aun no sabía nada de su magia y para poder estudiar en la sala común cuando la biblioteca cerraba. La concentración que poseía era infranqueable. Una vez incluso se habían puesto a cantar a pleno pulmón en la sala común mientras estudiaba y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Pero algo perturbaba a Lily. Porque hacía algún tiempo que su concentración no era tan infranqueable y Lily se sorprendía a sí misma levantando la mirada de sus apuntes cuando oía la voz grave de James Potter y se sorprendía aun más al sentir como se enrojecía violentamente. Y aun cuando dejaba de mirarlo seguía oyendo su voz claramente por encima del ruido de la sala común. Y eso traía de cabeza a Lily y, aunque solía horrorizarse pensando en que pronto dejaría de poder abstraerse en su propio mundo en el que no había ni James Potter ni nadie más, Lily era una persona inteligente e intuía que no era casualidad que precisamente James lograra distraerla. Por eso, aunque la perspectiva de mantener su capacidad de concentración la aliviaba en parte, el hecho de que su subconsciente considerara a James Potter digno de la atención que sus sentidos le brindaban asustaba mucho a la chica. Y en esos momentos Lily deseaba no tener un don.

Aunque, más bien pensado, prefería no tener a James Potter cerca.

* * *

**¿Bien¿Mal¿Mejor me dedico a otra cosa?**

**Un beso a todos.**


	6. Consagración

**Otra virtud más de Lily. Hoy, consagración. **

**Esta viñeta me gustó especialmente de escribir, espero que os guste **

**Gracias a aquellos que me habéis dejado reviews, un besazo!**

**Consagración**

Muertos. Sus padres, Laura y Alfred Evans. Asesinados. Por tener una hija mágica. Por no serlo ellos. Porque su hija era valiente y no callaba sus ideas. Porque todo el colegio la había oído en la cena de hacía dos semanas declarar que ella no temía enfrentarse a mortífagos. Y ése era el precio, perder a sus padres. Quedar huérfana a los diecisiete. Decían que habían tenido suerte porque no los habían torturado, pero Lily no creía en absoluto que eso fuera un consuelo. Porque ya no habría más vueltas a casa. No cantaría junto a su padre canciones de los Beatles hasta quedar afónica. No volvería a tumbarse en el jardín de su casa junto a su madre mirando las estrellas, aprendiendo sus nombres y leyendas. Porque Lily ya no tenía familia en la que apoyarse. Porque sabía que había perdido a su hermana para siempre, aunque ella estuviera bien (nunca confesaría lo agradecida que estaba al mononeuronal de Vernon por haberla llevado esa semana a la segunda residencia de su familia) Petunia no podría borrar nunca más el rencor de sus ojos. Sabía que su relación ya no podía volver a recomponerse y que para Petunia, Lily había muerto junto a sus padres aquella noche de otoño. Y ahora Lily tenía más miedo que nunca, porque estaba sola y desamparada y tenía la certeza de que la muerte de sus padres había sido un aviso. Que en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera del andén nueve y tres cuartos tendría que luchar por su supervivencia. Hiciera lo que hiciera la perseguirían intentando matarla. Y en ese instante Lily tomó una resolución. Hasta que Voldemort cayera, hasta que cesaran los ataques a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles, Lily consagraría su vida a luchar por sus ideales. Lucharía aunque tuviera que dejar la vida en ello, lucharía como una leona por proteger su mundo. Porque ante todo, Lily era una leona, Lily era una Gryffindor y en ese momento lo percibió con más claridad que nunca.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos pasos tranquilos. James Potter se acercaba pausadamente a ella con las manos bolsillos y la mirada enturbiada. Y sin mediar palabra y con una delicada fiereza que Lily intuía instinto protector la abrazó como si fuera lo último que haría en su vida mientras Lily sólo podía agarrarse a él cómo lo que era: lo único que tenía. Y es que por increíble que pudiera parecer, Lily había decidido entregarle su corazón a James. Y ahora se arrepentía, porqué estaba decidida a abandonar Hogwarts y sabía que eso destrozaría al chico tanto o más que a ella. La pelirroja tardó varios minutos en lograr encontrar fuerzas para separarse de James:

-James, me voy. Me voy de Hogwarts.

Fue simple y directa, como era ella. Lily casi podía imaginar el gesto de consternación de James al oír sus palabras. Pero ese gesto nunca llegó. James Potter se limitó a mirarla a los ojos con ternura y a asentir, con un amago de sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Y entonces Lily lo supo. Supo que viviría con él el resto de sus días. Lo supo por la mirada decidida y sincera de James, lo supo por la manera natural en que le cogía la mano. Supo que nunca estarían solos a partir de ese momento y hasta el día en que sus corazones dejaran de latir. Y aunque sabía que el dolor nunca desaparecería, la sola presencia de James sería suficiente para hacerla sonreír en esos tiempos inciertos.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Críticas, o lo que sea, bien recibidas.**

**Un beso **


	7. Desinterés

**Aquí está el último capítulo, la última virtud de Lily Evans. **

**Hoy, desinterés, un pequeño y humilde tributo a Lily. Porque la admiro muchisimo. Por todasaquellas mujeres que han sido capaces de dar su vida por los que aman**

**Desinterés**

Había oído los gritos de James. Sentía en su interior que James estaba muerto. Lo sabía porque algo en su interior se había roto en mil pedazos y, por un instante, sintió tanto dolor que creyó que moriría en aquel instante. Pero entonces, volvió a ser consciente del peso de Harry en sus brazos y aparcó todo su dolor: en ese momento sólo procuraría salvar a su hijo. Dejó el pequeño en su cuna y cerró la puerta, presa del pánico. Sabía que en ese instante Voldemort debía de estar subiendo las escaleras, parado delante de la puerta, a solo unos metros de ella… Y en el momento en que vio su rostro desfigurado se sintió perdedora, perdedora sin James, porque él era su mitad y ella sería incapaz de salvarse sin él. Se interpuso entre su hijo y el monstruo, entre lo que amaba y lo que le producía terror y se dispuso a morir por él, a luchar con lo que le quedara de aliento por su hijo. Rogó por él, suplicó por salvar la vida del pequeño pero lo supo inútil. Con los ojos verdes llenos de dolor abandonó el mundo, cumpliendo su último deseo, ofreciéndole a su hijo una inestimable protección con su sacrificio desinteresado, abandonando la vida para reunirse con su otra mitad, pero siempre viva en los ojos verdes de su pequeño.

* * *

**Se acabó lo que se daba. **

**Hasta aquí las virtudes de Lily. Un beso a todos quienes me hayan leído.**

**Gracias a todos!**


End file.
